Fade to Black
by Red-Rhapsodos
Summary: This is the sequel to 'I looked at you, you looked at me'. Pretty much it is what happens afterwards.This is in Yuki's point of view. Kyo/Yuki.


A/N: This a sequel to I Looked at You, You Looked at Me. Thank you to mousecat and Secluded Angel 33 for giving me such positive reviews. Anyway, mousecat, nothing like that will happen to Yuki. Read the last line a little more closely and you'll see why. But you did give me some ideas for future fics, so thank you. You got my creative juices going again. The song is "Fade to Black" by Metallica.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The song belongs to Metallica and whoever produces them.

kykykykykykykykykykykykykyky

_Life it seems, will fade away. Drifting further every day._

I was sitting in my room doing homework when I heard the door open downstairs. I wondered who it could be, the only ones who are ever in the house are Shigure and Tohru and both were home right now. Despite my curiosity, I could not drag myself downstairs to check, I had not come out of my room except for meals and school for the last year and a half. Not since you had been locked up. When you had been dragged from that room leaving me there staring, I did not move for over a day, waiting for you to magically come back in vain. Finally, Hatori managed to drag me out and took me to his office to be treated for shock. I did not leave Hatori's office for many weeks. Even when I came back I was not myself, I was left in a permanent depression.

_Getting lost within myself. Nothing matters, no one else. I have lost the will to live, simply nothing more to give._

I heard footsteps heading towards my room but did not look up. It was probably just Tohru bringing my dinner. I heard a voice calling to me, it was not Tohru. I look up to see Shigure with Hatori behind him. I realized something was serious by the looks on their faces. They then told me that you were dead, you had died all alone. You had suffered in that room for so long that your body couldn't take it anymore. I felt my brain shut down; I could not hear anything that was being said. All I could think was that you were gone, that the last thing left for me to live for was gone. There was nothing left in this world for me.

_There is nothing more for me, need the end to set me free. _

Once they realized that I was ignoring them, Shigure and Hatori left. Probably to give me some space. To give me some time to process what happened. Good. This way they won't be able to stop what I must do. It's the only way I can think of to stop this pain in my heart, to stop the blackness from taking over me. But I'm too late for that. The blackness has been eating away at my soul for awhile now. Every day without you, I go deeper and deeper into that blackness, every day I feel more and more lost.

_Things not what they used to be, missing one inside of me. Deathly lost, this can't be real, cannot stand this hell I feel. _

I'm nothing without you Kyo, I'm nothing. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't even feel like myself anymore, part of me is missing. I feel like a toy that's been broken in half and tossed aside. Without you I'm useless.

_Emptiness is filling me to the point of agony. Growing darkness taking down, I was me, but now he's gone. _

I can't stand it anymore! The pain is too much, the darkness too heavy. This Yuki is not the one you fell in love with. This Yuki is one filled with despair and darkness, not the sweet, happy, and carefree one you once knew.

_No one but me can save myself, but it's too late. Now, I can't think, think why I should even try. Yesterday seems as though it never existed._

There's only one way to bring that Yuki back. He must reunite with his other half. The two broken pieces must become whole again.

I get up slowly, and as if in a daze, walk towards the bathroom. I go in and lock the door- this is a private matter. The reuniting of two souls is a very sacred experience, only to be seen by you and me. I kneel down on the floor and pick up a razor. I know I must do this fast, I don't know how much longer I can go without seeing your face. I bring the razor down to my wrist and brutally slash at the skin. The pain clears the darkness, the emptiness begins to disappear.

_Death greats me warm, now I will just say goodbye. _

Comforting warmth spreads through my body. I feel my consciousness ebb away. I welcome the feeling knowing that in a few minutes I'll be back into your arms. As my vision goes, the last thing I see is you, standing there with open arms.

Epilogue: They found his body many hours later, slouched against the wall, razor hanging limp in one hand and the other wrist split open and blood seeping from it. There was a smile on his face and the family knew he had found peace. The two were finally together in a place where nothing could separate them, where their happiness could last forever. Since the two had died within days of each other, the family held a funeral service for both at the same time. They were buried in each other's arms, just the way they were meant to be.

kykykykykykykykykykykyky

Oh my god, I made myself cry again! I must stop doing that. Anyway I hope you like the sequel. I'm not sure I like how the epilogue came out but whatever. Please review!


End file.
